


Bound - Reader Guide

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the reader guide into the universe for my fanfiction, Bound. Feel free to ask any questions you want, and don't worry about them seeming stupid, I won't care! But questions feed my imagination, so go ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound - Reader Guide

**Do the omegas get freedom at all, or are they constantly contained?**  
It's more of a facility when they aren't owned, so they're allowed to interact during the day, but chained up at night to stop self harm. When they're brought, it's up to the alpha what happens.

**How do people hear about the facility?**  
Basically, those who have the money are very high up. So it comes up in conversations, and those who have an omega in the family will generally know where to find them. So they contact the facility and get sent a catalogue with the names, picture and details of all the omegas in the facility, along with prices, and from there can pick one.

**Do the alpha's live together?**  
No. Imagine our society - cities, towns etc. The alphas are generally the top class, and the richest.

**So the omegas get separated when they're brought?**  
Yep. But the high ups know each other really, so those with omegas will generally bring their 'pets' to parties, and there they socialise with each other. Omegas are bred to be social, so those who buy one are informed that to keep an omega happy and healthy, they need interactions with other omegas regularly. 

**Why is it assumed that omegas are extinct or at least very rare if places that contain omegas exist? And also why they were 'bred out of society' in the first place?**   
In this universe, the stereotype for an omega is a weak mother who stays at home with the children and isn't very smart. So, if a war broke out, they wouldn't be the most ideal dynamic to have. If you had a war that took many years, there would be selective breeding - governments encouraging alphas and betas not to choose omegas and risk having weak children who can't supply the nation. Over years, that stereotype still stood, and no-one seemed to have omegas as children, so it was assumed by the world that they were extinct. Some bright spark at the time was still breeding omegas and selling them off, but because of the public's opinion that they were simply myths and standards that mothers should live up to, it was kept completely secrecy by the alphas who are highest up.


End file.
